The field of the invention relates generally to weapon components, and more specifically to an increased capacity ammunition clip.
Ammunition clips for military style rifles are fairly consistent in their size, shape and capacity. One likely reason is in regard to weight and balance of the weapon. Another likely reason is practical. In a military situation, a rifle user in a prone position can only utilize a clip of a certain length before it affects their ability to use the weapon. For example, if the clip is too long, the clip will engage the ground or other surface and may not allow the user to probably aim and fire the weapon. Such considerations limit the capacity of such ammunition clips.
Another consideration is the functionality of the clip. A clip configuration must provide for the orderly progression of cartridges into (and out of) the weapon. As such, most ammunition clips incorporate a staggered stack of cartridges.
Finally, ammunition clips must be reliable. Other attempts have been made to increase clip capacity. Many of these increased capacity clips incorporate one or more mechanical features that have rendered such ammunition clips unreliable for their intended purpose.